Los 15 Elementos De Armonía: Epilogo:El Comienzo De Todo
by 1Condevparaguayo
Summary: Que pasaria si Twilight cambia su destino burrido de princesa por otro más peligroso,y si Celestia oculta algo, o si el verdadero enemigo es el familiar de un protagonista,Todas esas dudas podrian ser aclaradas por un visitante del reino Universal


**Los 15 Elementos De Armonía: Epilogo:El Comienzo De Todo**

**EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

Hace 1000 años desde que Twilight se volvió alicornio. Ella pensó que ser una princesa alicornio inmortal era lo mejor que podía pasar… Pues estaba equivocada.

-Hace exactamente 950 años atrás perdí a mis mejores 5 amigas, todo de ellas desde que me volví princesa, me he separado no solos de mis amigas, sino también de mi familia, las únicas poni que conozco que sigue con vida son las princesa Celestia y Luna, mi Cuñada la princesa Cadence y su hija- Dijo Twilight triste y depresiva-solo Spike que está volando de reino en reino, ya casi no puedo verlo

Ella triste salió al balcón donde le espera una grata sorpresa

-Buenas noches princesa Twilight- dijo un unicornio, de pelaje, crin y cola negro con manchas de diferentes colores en forma de estrella y con un cutie mark de un universo

-no puede ser, eres tu Starswirl el barbado en persona, pero tu deberías estar muerto, ¿cómo es que sigues viviendo?-pregunto Twilight

-Bueno, exactamente no soy ese Star lo que sea Barbado, mi nombre es Universe el único unicornio inmortal, también soy viajante del tiempo, alejándome de la Princesa Celestia-contesto Universe

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Pues, yo practico la magia alquímica, el creacionismo y magia universal-le contestó

-Pero esos dos son magias prohibidas, y la pena es convertirse en una estatua-le replico la princesa- Pero ese último no lo conozco

-Bueno, te contare todo, pero primero te contare mi historia- lo dijo mientras él con su magia rodeo a Twilight y a sí mismo para transportarse en un lugar rodeando de oscuridad

**EN LA DIMENSIÓN DEL REINO UNIVERSAL**

-¿Donde estamos los dos?-pregunto Twilight

-Estamos en un lugar donde no existe el tiempo, ni destino- contesto Universe-Es el reino universal

-¿Y quién es el rey de este reino?-pregunto la princesa

-Pues son siete-contesto- Well Fine y Bad Evil, reina y rey supremos de bien y mal, Destiny, reina y escritora de destino, Alacronos, rey del tiempo y príncipe del destino e hijo de Brain, Sentimental, reina de los sentimientos y princesa del destino e hija de Well y Bad, Brain Magic rey del conocimiento y esposo de Sentimental y por último la Reina de la naturaleza, hija de Sentimental y Alacronos, llamada Natura

-Wow, ¿y tú que eres?-pregunto Twilight

-Universe, mensajero de aquellos reyes-dijo cuando noto que Twilight le estuvo a punto de preguntar algo- y no, no son dioses sino controlan o escriben para ayudar al Dios supremo, y no, no lo conozco, Ni siquiera sé qué forma tiene

-¿Cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar eso?-pregunto

-Fácil, Twilight, telequinesis-respondió con sarcasmo

-Bueno, y como sabes de eso-Pregunto

-Estudiaba antes eso y catorce tipos de magias mas- contesto- cuando yo era un poni de color azul claro y de crin y cola azul oscuro y además no tenía cuerno-

-¿Y como hacías magia?-pregunto nuevamente

-Estudiaba clases de aura-contesto Universe- ahora es conocido como magia prohibida, yo estudiaba con el Príncipe Concord, pero tu Twilight lo conociste como Discord, El tenia dos hermanos, Armony y Live, como él era el menor de todos, y claro, él sería el futuro rey del reino de Equus…

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-Pregunto Twilight

-Pues Discord-contesto Universe- o mejor dicho Concord era mi compañero de aventuras, el antes de ser una quimera era un alicornio marrón de crin y cola blanca y una cutie mark de el Ying y Yang aprendíamos de sus hermanos, eran alicornio con el mismo color de crin, pelaje y cola que Concord y en lo único que se diferencia era en su cutie mark, el de Armony era una rosa y un cardo entrelazado y el de Live era de un cuerno de unicornio con alas, eran los mejores talentos de el Reino Equus, con Armony aprendimos de naturaleza y de artes y de Live aprendíamos a luchar y los conocimientos principales…

**RECUERDO**

…Pues eran mis amigos, claro que todos juntos aprendíamos las magias y nuestras compañeras eran luna que tenía la edad de Discord y su hermana Celestia un poco mayor que nosotros y con la misma edad de Armony y Enamorada de Live. Y nuestros maestros eran los padres de Celestia.

-Haber Concord-pregunto la madre de Celestia-¿Cómo se puede controlar el cuerpo de un alicornio sin utilizar magia y telequinesis corrompiendo solamente sus acciones, no sus sentimientos ni su forma de ser

-Muy simple-contesto Concord- utilizando el hechizo total acción o Objetivo espiritual

-Correcto-Dijo la Reina y maestra- y tu Universe sabiendo que la magia negra no se trata de hechizos malvados sino ¿de qué se trata?

-Esa magia trata de controlar las sombras-contesto

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que un día fatal

-Oigan chicos, recuerdan que nuestra tarea es abrir un pequeño portal-dijo Live

-Si todos lo hicimos, hasta Universe lo hizo-dijo la pequeña Luna

-Pero que les parece si todos juntos abrimos un portal para que exploremos todos juntos-dijo Live

-Me gustaría en serio hacerlo, pero tengo practica de levantar el sol-Dice Celestia saliendo del grupo y dirigiéndose al castillo

-Bueno yo tengo que cuidar a Luna, Concord y Universe-contesto Armony

-No importa, tráelos y sin Celestia, Concord puede ser que nos ayude-dijo su hermano

-No sé, ¿qué les parece niños?-pregunto Armony

-Cuente conmigo- Dijo Concord

-Y yo también- dijo Universe

-No lo sé, me meteré en problemas, pero lo hare-dijo Luna

En esa tarde, en el castillo, nos encerramos en el cuarto de Live, todo estaba listo, en el piso había un círculo grande unido a tres círculos separado, dentro del círculo grande había una mesa redonda, todos entramos en silencio, Luna y yo nos sentamos en el piso puesto que Live habría ocultado sus muebles. Live en silencio puso un libro en el centro de la mesa abierta en la parte de portales mágicos. Luego cada alicornio se posiciono en un círculo, hasta que el silencio se rompió cuando Live empezó a cantar

-Íuqa nátse euq synop sol a rasap ajed, rirba ed sah et euq ocigám latrop-dijo Live, cuando justo en ese momento se abrió un portal azul se abrió sobre la mesa

-Increíble-dijeron todos al unisonó, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Celestia, su madre y su padre

-Es increíble y peligroso hacer ese hechizo- Dijo la madre de Celestia

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Luna

-Los portales mágicos son un peligro por que unen un mundo con el otro, pero eso no es el verdadero peligro pues es lo que está en el otro lado, pues puede haber monstruos y misterios- contesto el padre de Celestia-y sobre todo hay que cerrarlos con cuidado

-¿Como, así?-dijo Concord, dijo lanzando un hechizo para cerrar el portal, pero lamentablemente el portal empezó a actuar de muy extraña ya que empezó a lanzar los hechizos, los primero en sufrir los ataques del portal fueron Luna, Concord, Live, Armony y Celestia, que prácticamente los hizo crecer hasta su forma adulta.

-¡De eso se trata, los portales pueden crear caos y discordia, son un peligro!-Dijo el padre de Celestia-¡Tendremos que cerrarlos, antes de que…!-su padre no pudo continuar de contar todo ya que la magia del portal le rodeo y en menos de un segundo lo desintegro total mente

-¡Padre!-dijeron Luna y Celestia

-¡Cariño!-dijo la madre de Celestia-¡Deben cerrar el portal ahora!-pero ella se dio cuenta que el portal le lanzo un hechizo

-¡Cuidado madre!- dijo luna recibiendo el hechizo, que poco a poco empezó a cubrirse de nubes de maldad y su corazón llenándose de odio, convirtiéndola de Nightmare Moon

Pero no había acabado, a mí, Universe me lanzo un hechizo haciendo que mi pelaje azul se volviera negro con estrellas y me apareciera un cuerno, pero a Armony la alcanzo y poco a poco lo convirtió en una estatua de cristal

-¡Hermana, no!-dijo Live, pero era demasiado tarde, a Live, lanzo otro hechizo, convirtiendolo en una nube negra de maldad que había escapado por una ventana

-¡Cuidado, Celestia!-Dijo Concord, Recibiendo el ataque, que este lo convirtió en la quimera, lo había convertido en Discord y el segundo afecto su cordura viviéndola completamente loco y con ganas de crear caos

-¡Todo depende de mí!-dijo la madre de Celestia, comenzando a decir otro hechizo-san estriba acunan arpa empréis arpa atareis…-pero no pudo hacer nada ya que otro ataque la mato de un tiro desintegrándola

-¡Madre!-dijo luna en forma de Nightmare moon

-¡Yo lo detendré!-dijo Universe comenzando de nuevo el hechizo que l adre de Celestia comenzó- ¡SAM ETRIRBA ACNUN ARAP ERPMEIS ARAP ETARREIC, SATSE OTREIBA EUQ OCIGAM LATROP!-dijo invocando toda su aura y la magia de su nuevo cuerno, que poco a poco lo cerro el portal, pero este se abrió atrapándolo a él y enviándolo al el lugar a donde estamos…

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-… lastimosamente esta es mi historia, pero una vez volví, pero Celestia me trato de destruir, no solo eso, descubrí que Celestia cambio la verdadera historia de cómo era Discord, o Nightmare Moon-dijo Universe triste

-No te desanimes, si le decimos a la princesa, seguro te explicar-dijo Twilight

-Ya lo intente alguna vez, menos que…-dijo el unicornio-Twilight, ¿te gustaría ser de nuevo unicornio y volver a todos tus amigas?

-Si me gustaría-dijo la alicornio-pero es imposible

-No, solo espera-dijo Universe tras salir corriendo

Una hora Después, Twilight estaba impaciente

-Listo Twi, ya está todo hecho y completo-dijo el unicornio

-¿Y qué hiciste?-pregunto

-Convencí a los siete reyes que te volvieran unicornio-dijo Universe-pero eso tiene un precio, pero también tengo que avisarte tres cosas de lo que puede suceder

-Y ¿Cuales son?-pregunto Twilight

-El precio tu lo descubrirás-contesto- pero los tres visos son, perderás las cosas que más amas, la princesa te dirá los secretos que ocultan y te pondrás muchas veces al borde de la muerte

-No sé, mi vida de unicornio nueva va a ser muy difícil-dijo Twilight-creo que no lo hare

-Está bien, solo depende de ti Twilight-Dijo Universe indiferente- te llevare de nuevo a la vida de princesa

-No, tampoco quiero eso-dijo Twilight, luego empezó a pensar detenidamente-está bien, lo hare

-Bueno –dijo Universe- Espero que estés lista-y este empezó con el cántico

Por Los Siete Reyes,

Por El Reino Universal,

Por La Magia Universal

Y Por Las Quince Magias…

Todo el cuerpo de Twilight empezó a iluminarse fuertemente y poco a poco su corona, sus trajes, sus alas y sus zapatos empezaron a desaparecer, dejándole a Twilight como el unicornio que eran antes

Denme El Poder,

Para Cambiar El Destino,

La Única Vida De Twilight Sparkle,

Y Todo El Universo

Por Siempre Cambiar El Destino

De repente, el aura cubrió a Twilight con un destello intenso la hizo desaparecer

-¿Estas seguro que quiere hacer eso?-Dijo una Yegua mitad poni, mitad robot, saliendo lentamente de su escondite

-Es la única solución de no destruir todo los universos y dimensiones existentes-dijo Universe-solo debes confiar Celestia

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONIVILLE, 1000 AÑOS AL PASADO**

Todo estaba en silencio en la biblioteca hasta que un habitación una unicornio empezó a cantar

-Todo en Ponyville es perfecto, en todo Ponyville está bien…-pero esta se detuvo antes de continuar-Oh no, no otra vez-Dijo Twilight saliendo de la habitación…

**Gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic, este es el epilogo de mi historia (el comienzo) y muy pronto tendrán la primera parte de mi Fanfic "Los 15 Elementos de armonía: Parte 1: Los 15 y el enemigo supremo"**

**Espero que lo disfruten**


End file.
